


Soulmate AU

by xxforeyes



Series: Larry Drabble [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But here you go, M/M, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Zourry - Freeform, i really suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxforeyes/pseuds/xxforeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So who decides who we fall in love with?<br/>Can you fight fate?<br/>When it comes to love, do we really get to choose?</p>
<p>or the Soulmate AU I wanted someone to write and ended up writing myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know who I wanted to be endgame so I left it open ended. I love my ships too much and I couldn't choose (Zouis & Larry)
> 
> If anyone wants to rewrite this/make it longer/elaborate on this go right ahead. Please tag me so I can read it too. I'm a sucker for zourry fics.
> 
> Enjoy :)

AU where you start aging when you meet the person you’re meant to be with and Louis meets Harry, a curly haired charmer, on his first day at Uni while falling in line for coffee and tea at the local cafe. Coffee for Harry— _that is disgusting, harry. How could you?_  and tea for Louis— _Yorkshire please with just a dash of milk, thanks love_. He comes back to his flat to find his roommate settling in. He smells like acrylic and smoke and old leather— _I like the blonde in your hair, mate. You must be Zayn._  And Louis spends his days picking out flowers to put in Harry’s hair, making him laugh, and listening to him talk in that slow drawl of his that make Louis’ eyes soften. His nights though, his nights are spent smoking with Zayn, thinking of pranks to play on Liam and Niall (their next door neighbors), and watching him paint the world in gold and purples and blues—all shades of blue. He falls in love. With Harry’s eyes, his words, his lips. With Zayn’s warmth, his hands, his silence.

7 years later and they have all drifted apart. He’s waiting at the altar for Harry. They just fit so perfectly. It was meant to be and he can see it in the lines that are starting to show on his own face. Beautiful, poetic, gentle Harry. Harry whose eyes are starting to water as he sees Louis standing there. And Louis is so gone for him. It’s all a little perfect.

At the reception, as Louis goes around greeting their guests he sees a familiar face. He stops, feet rooted to the ground. He looks back at his husband and realizes he hasn’t aged a day. Not a wrinkle. Not a single one. A pair of warm, almost golden, brown eyes find his. And all Louis could think is— _No, I couldn’t have been wrong_. But this boy, no, this man is headed towards him and there it is again. That tug he’s always felt and has always learned to ignore because it’s Harry. He was always suppose to be with Harry. But— _Congratulations, Lou. I’m really happy for you_. And it’s Zayn. Zayn with his eyes and his hands, and the warmth in his voice that always settled Louis. But also Zayn with wrinkles on his face. And Louis might cry.  _How long have you known?_  —because, really, what else is there to say when Louis’ whole world feels like it might collapse on him?  _Since the beginning. It was always you I painted, Lou. Always you._  Zayn is smiling, his eyes soft and warm and it was just too much. Too fucking much. So he runs. Runs from Harry and from Zayn. From destiny and his choices. From what his life is and what it could have been. He runs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as xxforeyes if you want to talk about this or any of my work.
> 
> Come say hi :)


End file.
